galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Elizara Nhatanial
One of the Mi'Eld en Toloth, Elizara has recently begun exploring Galea after being in stasis for far longer than she planned. Current Elizara is currently in Avalon, trying to find a way to help the descendants of the Eldathi. History Relationships As on of the Mi'Eld en Toloth her closest relationships were with her fellow sibilings. Aaorin and Elizara shared a love for magic and spent many hours together discussing the arcane arts as they pertained to creation. She is happy to see that the descendants of the Eldathi still have a deep connection to their arcane roots. Ayana's ascension fills Elizara with both pride and sadness. Pride that one of the Mi'Eld en Toloth could become a divine being. Sadness in that she will never again be able to fly with her sister in the mortal realms. Elizara did not spend as much time with Cressya as her other siblings as she spent most of her time underwater or commanding the Void Ships of the Eldathi. What time they spent together was, however cherished as moments of frivolity and joy. Nessad and Elizara were very close as they both had a hand with protection and ruling the Eldathi. Avalon is a symbol of everything that Nessad stood for and she marvels at what her brother accomplished after the Armageddon War. Palaton spent long hours showing Elizara the art of the bladesong. Elizara finds his disappearance after the drow war troubling. Velkin was the other Mi'Eld en Toloth that ELizara did not spend as much time with as he tended to stay out in nature for extended periods of time. Zenfaria was at one time Elizaras favorite sibling and they spent many hours together. Elizara had hoped that of all of her sibilings Zenfaria would still be around after coming out of stasis with help of the remaining Black Widow. A hope that was crushed when she found out about the ascension and betrayal of her sister. Eizara does not have any true close relationships at this time and is trying to find her place in a world where she may in fact be the last of her kind. Character Sheet Paragon Eldathi (ECL 30) Lawful Neutral Humanoid (Eldathi) Int ''' 61; '''Senses Low-light Vision, Blindsense 60 Defense AC: 79 ( Armor, Dex 18, Natural Armor 5, Dodge 22, Luck 12, Insight 12) Flat-footed 39, Touch 74 HP: 700 Fort 35, Ref 34, Will 37, SR 41 Defensive Abilities: Fire and Cold Resistance 10, DR 15/Epic, Fast Healing 20, Never Surprised Offense Speed: 240 ft Melee: Special Attacks: Perfect Strike, Spell Combat, Spellstrike Spell List CL 6th Level Prepared (8): 5th Level Prepared (9): 4th Level Prepared (9): 3rd level Prepared (9): 2nd Level Prepared (10): 1st Level Prepared (10): Cantrips: Statistics Str 34, Dex 46, Con 36, Int 50, Wis 40, Cha 46 Base Atk 52, Ranged ATK, 58; CMB 52; CMD 80 Feats: 25 feats Skills: ''Acrobatics 48, Bluff 50, Climb 45, Craft (Painting)55, Craft (Sculpture)55, Diplomacy 50, Fly 51, Intimidate 53, Knowledge Arcana 53, Knowledge Nobility 50, Knowledge Planes 53, Knowledge Technology 53, Linguistics 50, Perception 49, Profession (Barrister)48, Ride 51, Sense Motive 47, Spellcraft 53, Stealth 48, Survival 48, Swim 45, Use Magic Device 51'' Languages: SQ: Eldathi Traits Kensai: Diminished Spellcasting, Canny Defense, Perfect Strike, Fighter Training, Iaijutsu, Critical Perfection, Superior Reflexes, Iaijutsu Focus, Iaijutsu Master, Weapon Mastery Magus: Arcane Pool 30 Modifier, Spell Combat, Spellstrike, Improved Spell Combat, Greater Spell Combat, Counterstrike Magus Arcana: Flamboyant Arcana (Opportune Parry and Riposte), Close Range, Critical Strike, Reflection, Dispelling Strike Gear Head-''' 'Headband-' 'Eyes-' 'Shoulders-' '''Neck-Perception Chest-''' 'Body-' 'Armor-' '''Belt-'' '' 'Wrists-' 'Hands-' 'Ring 1-' 'Ring 2-' 'Feet-' 'Weapon- '+5 Ornate Elven Dueling Sword 'Other Gear-' Genetic Enhancements: +1 Strength, +6 to Dexterity, +5 to Constitution, +10 to Intelligence, +7 to Wisdom, +10 to Charisma, Sprinter, Tough, Blindsense Category:People Category:NPCs